Secret Love
by Arissy
Summary: Short Oneshot about the secret love of a Tracy Brother


**Secret love**

Summary: Short One-shot about the secret love of a Tracy Brother

Disclaimer: Don't own them. cries

A/N: Partially Inspired by Lillehafrue's Pieces… You know which part!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit on the bed watching him getting dressed. He has chosen to wear a white short sleeved shirt and a white linen pants. The white clothes accentuate his tan. He is athletic built, tall and muscular. Scott Tracy really is a manly man, handsome, but not pretty boy handsome. His best features are his eyes and I swear those eyes should come with a warning especially in combination with his smile. No wonder women like him so much.

Outside by the pool we hear water being splashed, a growl and Gordon and Alan laughing their heads off while running away. Scott walks to the balcony to see what has happened. A minute later he remerges in the room again.

"_Seems like Virgil is being victimised by the terrible two again and it's barely 9 o'clock."_

He laughs and then sighs.

"_It's been slow at the rescue front, it makes them restless. But you know I enjoy this breather. Maybe I can go and meet up with some friends. It's been a long time that I've seen someone from the air force."_

I just sit and listen. I like it when he talks to me. Scott isn't much of a talker. Don't get me wrong. He's charming and talkative, but not about serious things. He usually keeps that to himself, well to himself and to me. He tells everything to me, his thoughts, fears, dreams and plans. I'm honoured that he's willing to share everything with me. That I can be there for him this way, helping him share his thoughts without being judged. Scott's problem is that he thinks he needs to be tough all the time. Maybe it's because his mother died leaving him the huge responsibility to take care of his younger brothers and be a good example, or maybe it's because of the military mentality his dad had. Don't talk, just do. Feelings? Not on my watch! Ok, now I 'm making his father like some kind of monster, which he isn't. Jeff is a really nice man, but the classic example of a closed off guy. Keep your feelings to yourself and it will go away. Yeah, right! Unfortunately Scott thinks it's the best solution. I turn my attention back to Scott who is sitting in a comfy chair near the window idly throwing a little ball from one hand to the other.

"_I heard Jake made lieutenant - commander, the old dog!"_ He smiles while he thinks about his friend_. "He deserves it though. Maybe I'll ask dad for a few days off and go see him. "_

I see him thinking over the idea and weighing all the pros and cons. He doesn't know it, but I can read him like an open book. If he thinks about a con there is a little frown and if he thinks about a pro he gets a twinkling in his eyes. You have to know him like I do to notice. Scott is known to be a terrific poker player, but I doubt he would win if we'd ever played.

Scott looks my way and I know what he's thinking. If he goes I can't go with him. I don't mind, I'll be waiting for him when he comes back. Nobody knows about us. Gordon and Alan for obvious reasons, they would tease him endlessly. Scott would never see the end of the day if they knew. Even Virgil and John don't know about me. I'm his secret love. It's a common misconception that Thunderbird 1 is his one and only love, but I know better. I know that I'm his number 1. I mean can Thunderbird 1 give him the warmth I give him? Does he snuggle against Thunderbird 1 late at night? I don't think so! Suddenly the alarm goes off, startling Scott.

"_There goes the quiet time"_ he murmurs while racing towards the door and slamming it on his way out. Ten minutes later I hear Thunderbird 1 lift off. There he goes again, being a hero, helping people in need. I hope they save everyone. I know it's not always possible, but if a rescue goes bad, Scott takes it personally. Now the long wait begins. I worry when they are out on a mission. I worry about their safety. It's not uncommon one of the boys need medical attention after a difficult rescue. So I hope it's a simple rescue, which is dumb to hope of course, because if it was simple International Rescue wasn't needed. I know everyone who stays behind is worried.

I sit quietly and think of Scott, about our first meeting, the way he instantly loved me, hugging me. Sometimes I wonder what his dad will say if he finds out about us. I know he didn't had this in mind when he first introduced me to Scott. I wonder if he'll accept the relationship or disapprove it and thinks Scott's too old for me. My heart grows heavy when I think of a possible break -up in the future. Although I know it's bound to happen. I'm not kidding myself, but I comfort myself with the thought that although our relationship is bound to change, I'll always be in his life. So even if my spot in his bed will be replaced by a woman, she will never get me out of his life.

After what seems to feel like an eternity, I hear the familiar sounds of Thunderbird 1 approaching and I hear the opening of the silo below the pool. Scott is home again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott POV:

After a long rescue I finally return home again. International Rescue was called to help with a forest fire. The drought made it hard to contain the fire and it had trapped several people in their homes. The Thunderbirds had to evacuate them. I hate fire rescues, the smoke and the burning heat. Fortunately we've got there in time and there was only material damage. All I want to do is shower and go to bed, but I have a debriefing first.

After the debriefing I stroll to my room, I'm beat. One glance to my brothers and I know they are thinking the same. I open the door to my bedroom and I see that she's still on my bed, waiting. I smile and hurry to the bathroom. After the shower I turn out the light and make my way in the dark to the bed. I grab and hug her. She's always been there for me, making me feel secure, since I was little. While I cuddle her little hairy body and slowly go to dreamland I say:

"Goodnight Teddy"

The End


End file.
